Liberty Rock Radio
Liberty Rock Radio is a radio station in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'', and is hosted by Iggy Pop. Each stand-alone game has an exclusive tracklist, but downloading The Lost and Damned for Grand Theft Auto IV updates the station with all songs. Tracklist Exclusive for Grand Theft Auto IV Genres: classic rock, alternative rock * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" (1996) * Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" (1996) * Godley & Creme - "Cry" (1985) * The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion/Mother Russia" (1988) * Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" (1982) * Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" (1975) * David Bowie - "Fascination" (1975) * Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" (1988) * Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" (1980) * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" (1980) * The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" (1969) * Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" (1976) * Genesis - "Mama" (1983) * Hello - "New York Groove" (1975) * Queen - "One Vision" (1985) * The Black Crowes - "Remedy" (1992) * Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" (1973) * The Who - "The Seeker" (1970) * Elton John - "Street Kids" (1975) * Heart - "Straight On" (1978) * ZZ Top - "Thug" (1983) * R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside-Out" (1988) Exclusive for The Lost and Damned Genres: classic rock, metal * Nazareth - "Hair of the Dog" (1975) * Styx - "Renegade" (1978) * Rod Stewart - "Every Picture Tells a Story" (1971) * Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Saturday Night Special" (1975) * The James Gang - "Funk #49" (1970) * The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" (1973) * Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" (1974) * Deep Purple - "Highway Star" (1972) * AC/DC - "Touch Too Much" (1979) * Foghat - "Drivin' Wheel" (1976) * The Doors - "Five to One" (1968) * Alice Cooper - "Go to Hell" (1976) * Jefferson Starship - "Jane" (1979) * Iron Maiden - "Run to the Hills" (1982) * Mötley Crüe - "Wild Side" (1987) * Saxon - "Wheels of Steel" (1980) * The Doobie Brothers - "China Grove" (1973) * Bon Jovi - "Wanted Dead or Alive" (1986) Unreleased Songs Upon inspection of GTA IV's "american.gxt", The Rolling Stones - "Fingerprint File" (1974) was planned to appear on the station but was not included, as well as Elvis Costello - "Radio Radio" (1978). Many more deleted songs are listed in The Lost and Damned's american.gxt, including: * The Rolling Stones - "Fingerprint File" (1974) (planned to appear on the station but was not included) * The Rolling Stones - "Under My Thumb" (1966) * Elvis Costello - "Radio Radio" (1978) * Steppenwolf - "Ride with Me" (1971) * Tubeway Army - "Bombers" (1978) * Nazareth - "Changin' Times" (1975) * Black Oak Arkansas - "Hot and Nasty" (1971) * Breakwater - "Release the Beast" (1980) * New York Dolls - "Private World" (1973) * The Doobie Brothers - "Long Train Runnin'" (1973) * Warren Zevon - "Lawyers, Guns and Money" (1978) * Python Lee Jackson feat. Rod Stewart - "In a Broken Dream" (1972) * Rare Earth - "(I Know) I'm Losing You" (1970) * Robin Trower - "Day of the Eagle" (1974) * Billy Squier - "The Stroke" (1981) * Ted Nugent - "Hey Baby" (1975) * The Cult - "Born to Be Wild" (1987) * Love and Rockets - "Motorcycle" (1989) * Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" (1980) * Iron Maiden - "The Trooper" (1983) * Mötley Crüe - "Kickstart My Heart" (1989) * Judas Priest - "Breaking the Law" (1980) Gallery LRRad.png|Advertisement LRR-GTACW-Billboard.jpg|Liberty Rock Radio billboard in GTA Chinatown Wars. Trivia *This is the favorite radio station of Patrick McReary, Phil Bell and Johnny Klebitz, and second favourite radio station of Niko Bellic. *This is the default station on all the Lost Motorcycle Gang member's bikes. *Three of the songs from the Lost and Damned soundtrack play during the game's end credits: "Every Picture Tells a Story" by Rod Stewart, "Touch Too Much" by AC/DC and "China Grove" by the Doobie Brothers. *During the first mission of the Lost and Damned, Clean and Serene, "Highway Star" by Deep Purple will automatically play when the player picks Billy Grey up from rehab. *One of the LRR Stingers contain the opening few seconds of the Murderdoll's song "Dead in Hollywood". *"Cry" by Godley & Creme is featured in the PC trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV. *The station plays at the Broker Safehouse, some Burger Shots and Cluckin' Bells, at Memory Lanes, and at Pretty Boy's garage *The station is hosted by Iggy Pop, frontman of The Stooges. The radio station also features the song "I Wanna be Your Dog", which was performed by The Stooges although the game credits it solely to Iggy Pop. *You can see Liberty Rock Radio ads in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, most notably in the manual booklet. This is strange as the station does not appear in the game and is replaced by another rock station called Prairie Cartel. *Song's from GTA IV's LRR soundtrack are heard in The Lost and Damned but strangely are not heard in The Ballad of Gay Tony, only the DLC soundtrack from TLAD appears in TBOGT as opposed to both soundtracks. Videos Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack: Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: Also See *K-DST, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays classic rock. *Emotion 98.3, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories that play rock ballads and also V-Rock that plays metal. *Los Santos Rock Radio, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays classic rock. Navigation de:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 es:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 fr:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Classic Rock Stations